


tokyo's best dad

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: hiyori takes his daughter to the park and things happen
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	tokyo's best dad

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we love tono hiyori >:(  
> happy birthday to you <3
> 
> thank u itsmyusualphannie for beta'ing, and thank you to sadpisceshours for encouraging me to write this

Hiyori is the best dad in Tokyo, he decides one afternoon while his daughter is sleeping peacefully on the sofa next to him. It was a long day for both of them. 

Hanako was kicking and screaming when they were at the grocery store. She threw several toys at Hiyori’s face,  _ ouch _ , and wouldn’t cooperate when he was trying to give her a bath. Hiyori also had to deal with a horrible headache on top of that. But she was eventually able to calm down and now is peacefully sleeping in his arms.

Hiyori ends up falling asleep as well, and he ends up waking up to an energetic daughter wanting to go play in the park.

It’s springtime, and it’s not too late, so Hiyori figures that there’s no harm in playing outside.

“Let’s go?” Hiyori asks, holding his hand out. Hanako takes it and giggles while they’re walking down the street. 

Hiyori would do anything for his adorable daughter, no matter what. 

-

Things are mostly peaceful at the park. Two other kids are there, and Hanako is pretty much in her own world while playing on the slides. Hiyori smiles widely at his daughter whenever she looks up at him. 

Suddenly, there’s a child screaming in the park, and Hiyori is immediately pissed off with the teal-haired man trying to console the child. With the way he’s doing it, it’s as if he’s never even been a parent before!

Hiyori’s headache has come back again, and he completely blames the other parent. Eventually the kid just runs off to go on his own.

“Wow, you can’t even console your own kid?” Hiyori scoffs. “What kind of parent are you?”

The man looks at him menacingly, and Hiyori feels like he’s about to get chewed a new one, but instead, the man bursts into tears.

“How could you say that to me?” he wails. “Not all of us are perfect dads!”

Hiyori feels guilty about it now. “I’m sorry!”

He wipes the tears away from his face and sighs. “No, no. You’re right, I should be better at taking care of my son.”

Hiyori’s face falls. “I’m also at fault. I say stupid shit without thinking about it.”

They both look over to their children, and amidst their argument, Hanako has seemingly cheered the other kid up instantly. Hiyori is surprised because Hanako has never tried to hang out with other kids at the park before. He looks back at the man and holds his hand out to formally introduce himself.

“Tono Hiyori.”

He looks at Hiyori skeptically before shaking it. “Kirishima Ikuya.”

They sit down on a nearby bench, and start talking to each other.

“It’s been a long day for the both of us,” Ikuya sighs.

Hiyori laughs. “It’s always a long day whenever there’s kids around.”

“I feel like the worst parent in the world,” Ikuya says. “Isami was complaining about how this park wasn’t as nice as the park in our old neighbourhood, and all I said was, ‘you’ll get used to it.’”

Hiyori tries to speak, but Ikuya doesn’t let him. “He loved our old neighbourhood but I had to move because of my job and I think he still hates me for it.”

Hiyori shakes his head. “He’s just a kid, he’ll get over it soon enough.”

They both look at their children now playing on the swings, and Ikuya smiles at Hiyori. Hiyori flashes him a grin as well.

Maybe they were going to get along better than they thought they would.

“If Isami ever wants to have a playdate with Hanako, we live across the street,” Hiyori offers. “It’s the house painted blue.”

Ikuya laughs. “Thank you. He’s been feeling pretty lonely without his friends.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.”

They exchange phone numbers, and when Hiyori walks home with Hanako later that evening, Hiyori still thinks that he’s the best dad in the world for inadvertently introducing Hanako to her first friend.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> anime tumblr: marutsuke-haru  
> reg tumblr: sudden-sky


End file.
